Sailor Sena
Chris1812's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Sena (Tai Chi Chasers) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Herself * Mina/Sailor Venus - May (Pokemon) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - ???? * Haruna - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Molly Baker - Misty (Pokemon) * Melvin Butler - Gary Oak (Pokemon) * Luna - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Artemis - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Ikuko Tsukino - Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Kenji Tsukino - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Sammy Tsukino - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Andrew - Peter Pan * Queen Beryl - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Jedite - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Neflite - Himself * Malachite - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Zoycite - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chad - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Raye's Grandpa - Dr. Owen (Dinosaur King) * Greg - Johnny Bravo * Princess Saffron - Kim Possible * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Alan Granger - Evil Emperor Zurg * Ann Granger - Gravitina * Zirconia - Dr. Z Seasons: # Sailor Sena (Season 1) # Sailor Sena (Season 2) # Sailor Sena (Season 3) # Sailor Sena (Season 4) Movies: See Also: Trivia: Gallery: Sena.jpg|Sena as Serena/Sailor Moon Judy Jetson-0.jpg|Judy Jetson as Amy/Sailor Mercury Zoe Drake in Downtown Runaround.png|Zoe Drake as Raye/Sailor Mars Lita Angry.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Herself May.jpg|May as Mina/Sailor Venus Rai.jpg|Rai as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Ikuko Tsukino Ali-0.png|Ali as Luna 789431-1108186608_0036_1_ Misty.jpg|Misty as Molly Baker Claudia Vorstein-0.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Queen Beryl Shaggy Rogers.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Kenji Tsukino Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin as Sammy Tsukino Kim Possible in Love.jpg|Kim Possible as Princess Saffron 1nefite.jpg|Neflite as Himself Lahwhinie Angry.jpg|Lahwhinie as Zoycite Ratigan Sad.jpg|Ratigan as Malachite Brock in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Brock as Crane Game Joe Johnny Bravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Greg Max Taylor in Rubble Trouble.png|Max Taylor as Chad Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Littlefoot as Artemis Molly Hale.png|Molly Hale as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Elizabeth Hansford Dr. Z in Santa Saurus.png|Dr. Z as Zirconia Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander as Tiger's Eye Ursula in Bungle in the Jungle.png|Ursula as Fish Eye Ed Dinosaur King.png|Ed as Hawk's Eye Kanga.png|Kanga as Tomoko Takase Tea Gardner.png|Tea Gardner as Morino Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Bonnie as Miharu Akiyama Sincerity Travers.png|Sincerity Travers as Mayako Mowgli in The Jungle Book.jpg|Mowgli as Robert Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Yamagishi Sheer.jpg|Sheer as Queen Nehelenia Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Chris1812